


The World Is Ugly

by GalaxyMaje



Series: And We're Not [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Part 2, oh boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMaje/pseuds/GalaxyMaje
Summary: The second Part of "The World Is Beautiful"





	

** p   ɐu sɐʇ   t      ǝɹǝ   ʇɐɹᴉuƃ ɐʇ ʇɥǝ  ʇɐ ɹs' ɥǝ sɯᴉlǝp ɐs ɐ sɥ oʇᴉuƃ sʇɐɹ ɟlǝ  ʍ qʎ˙ Hǝ ʇn  ǝp ɥᴉs ɥǝɐp ʇo looʞ ɐʇ ɯǝ˙ **

_ qɐqʎ ʇɥǝ ʍoɹlp s qǝɐnʇᴉɟnl _

** I sɯᴉlǝp ɐʇ ɥᴉɯ' I ɯoʌǝp ɔlosǝɹ ʇo ɥᴉɯ ɐup ɹɐddǝp ɯʎ ɐɹɯs ɐɹ   o nup ɥᴉɯ˙ pǝɐu  dnllǝp ɯǝ ɔlosǝ  ' ɯ  ɥǝɐp ɹǝsʇǝp ou ɥᴉs ɔɥǝsʇ˙ Hǝ ʍɐs  ɹǝɐʇɥᴉuƃ sloʍlʎ˙ **

_ ∀up ʍǝ,ɹǝ uoʇ _

** Hǝ dl  ʎǝp  ʍᴉʇɥ ɯʎ   ɥɐᴉɹ' ɥᴉs  ɟᴉu ƃǝɹs ɹɐu ʇɥ  onƃɥ ᴉʇ˙ I sɐʇ nd ɐup sɔoo   p oʌǝɹ ᴉu ɟɹouʇ oɟ ɥᴉɯ˙ I qɹ  ƃɥʇ ɯʎ ɟɐɔǝ losǝ ʇo ɥᴉs˙ Onɹ uosǝs ʇonɔɥǝp **

_ So lǝʇ,s qǝ sʇɹ   ɐu ƃǝ ʇoƃǝʇɥǝɹ _

** Mǝ ʞᴉssǝp' o  ɹ lᴉds ʇo  nɔɥǝp˙ pǝɐu ɯoʌǝp ᴉu ɔlo ɹ' ɥᴉs lᴉds ʇɐ ǝp lʞǝ ʇɥǝ ɔɥǝɹɹʎ ɔɥɐdɔ  ʞ ɥǝ nsǝs˙ **

 

-

Dean sat there staring at the ceiling, he frowned as he heard people walk by. He looked at me.

_Baby the world is ugly_

I smiled at him. I got closer to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me. Tears started to form in his eyes.

_And so are we_

"Cas, lie to me" "Huh?" "You know what I mean." "You are going to be okay."

_So let's be normal together..._

A second later everything was silent, Cas was silent, as well as Dean, Dean couldn't even speak anymore, why? He had just died.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry


End file.
